


Laundry Day

by BrennaCeDria



Series: The Hero, The Champion, The Revolutionary [8]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaCeDria/pseuds/BrennaCeDria





	Laundry Day

_Written from a prompt for one character wearing/stealing another character's clothes. Originally the prompt was for Elissa and Ria, but since that technically already happens in A Warden's Duty (even if Ria's not in the scene when it happens, or that story itself at all) I went with an alternate option given to write it as Elissa and Leliana instead. Now, in head canon, Elissa's too short to share clothes with Leli, so I had to improvise a bit instead. Takes place late fall/early winter, during their first trip from Redcliffe to Denerim to find Genitivi. As always, I'm playing in Bioware's sandbox!_

* * *

Frowning, Elissa dug through her pack as she searched for a shift and towel. It’d been nearly two weeks since her last bath, and she wasn’t going to waste such a perfect camp—no darkspawn anywhere nearby that she could hear for leagues—with such a perfect spring so close without taking a bath while they camped here.

 _Perhaps I ought to take a blanket instead of a towel_ , she wondered briefly, shivering as the late autumn chill invaded her tent. But no, then her blanket would be cold all night. Sharing a tent with Leliana between Lothering and Redcliffe had been cramped, but at least it had been warm. Teagan had made certain they had plenty of supplies when Elissa and the others left for Denerim to find that scholar whatever-his-name-was. That included individual tents, though  _clearly_  it hadn’t included a sufficient number of clean and dry towels.

She gave up her search as her scowl deepened, throwing her pack toward the back of her tent and returned to sit by the fire. If she couldn’t be clean, she’d at least be warm. The moment she exited her tent, half her companions seemed to vanish into their own tents without a word.

“You know, Lissa,” Alistair teased, making a space next to him where she could curl up for warmth, “if you’d smile more, they’d all run away less. I think you might have scared even Sten away after last night’s tantrum.”

Elissa settled into the spot he’d made for her and leaned into his side. “Oh hush, I’m not that bad. At least, I  _wouldn’t_  be if I could just get a bloody bath.”

“I dunno, I don’t think you smell that bad—ouch!”

Alistair dodged out of the way too late to avoid her knuckles ramming into his ribs, but laughed after the initial shock wore off. “See, that sort of thing is why everyone else is so fidgety around you lately. Besides, even if you haven’t had a bath, you’ll feel better once Leliana’s done with the laundry and you have clean clothes again, right?”

Jaw dropped and eyes wide, Elissa tried to speak and choked on the words. She succeeded the second time, but only barely. “W-what did you just say?”

“Leliana took all your laundry with hers while you were out getting wood for the fire. Said she was going to wash it for you so you’d have something other than your armor to wear.”

Groaning, Elissa pinched the bridge of her nose. It was going to be very difficult to resist the urge to scold her friend when Leliana finally returned.


End file.
